


you're a star but you don't know it yet

by ohcrapnarry



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: I apologize for nothing, M/M, but i just couldn't help myself with these two, listen i havent written fanfiction in YEARS, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry
Summary: Nico has a bad day and Martino forgets to cancel plans with friends.





	you're a star but you don't know it yet

''Fuck, I totally forgot I invited the boys over for FIFA,'' Martino jumped up and untangled himself from Niccolò's embrace when he heard the doorbell ring. ''Shit, I'm so sorry, I can totally ask them to come another day.''

Niccolò sat up in Martino's bed and tried to put the best smile on his face he could manage. ''No, I really don't want you to do that. They can stay. I'm just gonna sleep anyway, so.'' He looked up at Martino. ''It's fine, really.''

Martino wasn't convinced at all but also knew that arguing about this would be completely pointless and would probably end in Nico just wanting to go home and frankly, that's the last thing Marti wanted. It had been a bad day. Nico had shown up at his house early in the morning in tears after he had spiralled and then had his mom fuss over him until he couldn't take it anymore. He'd ran off to Marti's house, the only place he could think of where he actually _wanted_ to be. As soon as he'd let Nico in Marti had texted his mom to tell her where her son was so she wouldn't be worried more than she probably already was.

So the rest of the day was spent in Marti's bed, sharing sweet kisses and soft touches, until Niccolò felt like he could breathe again. And Marti still hadn't gotten him to genuinly smile yet, but he figured the night was still young and there was plenty of time for Nico to realise how much Marti wanted him there and how much he cared for him. But that all changed when that stupid doorbell rang and Marti was pulled out of his dream world where Nico was the only person he had to think about. 

''Are you sure?'' Marti couldn't help but ask. He really wished he had just looked at his phone at some point during the day and he would've seen the texts going back and forth about tonight. But nope, his head had only been full of one particular boy that he wanted to give all of his attention to. 

''Yes, Marti, I promise. I'll just sleep so that would've been boring for you anyway.'' Nico shrugged and crawled back under the covers. 

''Hey, look at me.'' Marti crawled towards him and made Nico look at him. ''I would never think that. Doesn't matter what we do, okay?''

Nico's eyes softened and he nodded. ''Yeah, I know.'' He looked down at his hands. ''Just go open the door, Marti, they're probably frozen at this point.'' 

Marti chuckled at that and pressed a warm kiss to Nico's lips which he hoped made things a little bit better, before leaving to open the front door. 

''Took you some time, huh?'' Elia said as soon as Marti opened the door. 

''Yeah, sorry guys, Nico is here and- well, he's having a bad day and yeah, but he's insisting you guys still come in so, yeah he'll just be sleeping in my room.'' Marti rambled, attempting to give them the short version of the whole story and he knew he was failing to hide how bad he felt that he wasn't taking care of Nico right now but he offered them a smile anyway. 

''You sure it's okay that we're here?'' Giovanni gave him that worried look he knew so well. 

''No, no, listen guys, Nico will give me shit if I send you away now so you better come in so I can kick your asses at FIFA.'' Marti grinned, not wanting to make his friends feel like they are a bother.

''Oh fuck you, Marti, we all know I'm better than all of you combined.'' Luca said as he pushed past Elia and Giovanni and let himself into the house. Elia followed him, patting Marti on the back as he went. Gio smiled at Marti and stepped inside as well.

''Everything okay?'' Giovanni always seemed to look out for Marti. Even when it was Nico he should be worried about.

''Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry.'' Martino smiled and wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder and led him towards the living room where Elia and Luca were starting up FIFA. 

While they were setting everything up, Martino quickly slipped into his room where his boyfriend was already almost asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned his body over Nico's. 

''Hey, just wanted to make sure that if something is up, you know where to find me, right?'' He said as he nuzzled his nose into Nico's neck. 

Nico turned to look at him and nodded. ''Yeah, I know,'' he said softly. ''Thank you.''

''My pleasure,'' Marti grinned and could even see the beginnings of a smile forming on Nico's lips. He pressed a kiss to his cheeks and then to his mouth. ''Sleep tight,'' he mumbled against Nico's lips. With that, he got up and let Nico get comfortable in his bed, closing his eyes. Marti closed the door softly and walked back to the living room where the boys were already deep into a game of FIFA.

''Okay guys, who's winning?'' Marti plopped down on the couch and focussed on the tv. 

After two hours of playing FIFA and thus, two hours of Luca losing every single time, Marti heard some stumbling coming from his bedroom, and not much later Nico shuffled into the living room, clad in one of Marti's soft pyjama pants and his sweater. Marti couldn't help but smile at his sleepy boyfriend, looking all soft and cosy. The boys seemed too engrossed into the game to notice so he got off the couch and walked over to Nico, wrapping him up in a hug.

''Hey, you,'' he said. ''Did you have a nice sleep?'' He rubbed soothing circles on Nico's back and felt him nod from where he had his face pushed into the crook of Marti's neck. 

Niccolò pulled away slightly. ''I'm a little hungry though.'' He admitted and turned his gaze towards the kitchen. ''Was just going to make myself some food.'' 

''Hm, how about I make you some pasta?'' Martino offered, kissing his cheek. 

''No, that's okay, I can make myself something.'' Nico insisted and was already pulling away to walk towards the kitchen.

''Hey, but I'd rather not have you give yourself food poisining,'' Marti grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him back into his embrace. ''So let me make you something.''

That even earned him a chuckle from Nico, which he considered a victory. He took his hand and brought him into his kitchen, where he started boiling water for the pasta. 

''But what about your friends?'' Nico said. ''You should be with them.''

Martino could hear the doubt in Niccolò's voice and he hated that. He hated how Nico could make himself feel like nobody cared about him. Like wasn't _worthy_ of all the time Marti spent with him, of the space he was taking up right now. God, he hated that. But it gave him all the more reason to just smother his boyfriend with affection and shower him in compliments. He knew now that sometimes, Niccolò just needed that confirmation. That Martino was still there and was always going to be there. 

Marti walked over to where Nico was playing with the hem of his sweater and trapped him between the counter and himself. ''They can entertain themselves for a little while.'' He tilted Nico's face up, nuzzled their noses together and kissed him. ''And besides that, there's nothing I'd rather be doing right now than making my boyfriend some of my famous pasta pesto.'' He felt Nico relax and lean into him. 

''It's barely famous.'' Nico teased softly, his eyes playful and his mouth forming into a smile. 

Martino pulled an offended face. ''How dare you?'' He smiled, happy that Nico was seemingly doing better. “Such a mean boy, you are.” 

Nico shrugged, still smiling, finally wrapping his arms around Marti’s neck and hugging him close. Almost like he didn’t allow himself to do that before being sure it was wanted. 

Martino hugged him back tightly, wanting to pour all the love he felt in that single touch. And he knew Nico felt it when they pulled back and saw his eyes sparkle the way they only did for him. 

Reluctantly, Marti pulled away from Nico to finish making the pasta. The air was filled with soft banter and quiet smiles, making Nico feel warm and loved. He was still smiling a little when Marti handed him a full plate of pasta pesto.

They moved back into the living room where the boys were still playing FIFA. They looked up when Marti pulled Nico onto the couch next to him.

”Hey guys,” Nico waved and smiled almost shyly. 

A multitude of hello’s came his way but everyone knew better than to ask questions. So they shared some meaningful looks with Marti but let Nico eat his pasta in peace.

Marti just smiled in response, knowing that he looked terribly smitten and he was definitely going to get teased for that later but he just couldn’t care, not when Nico was so content, leaning against him, eating the pasta he made. 

When he finished, he pushed the plate onto the table and got comfortable next to Marti, pulling up his legs and cuddling into Marti’s side, his head on his shoulder.

Normally they’d be a little more discreet with the public display of affection but today was different. And the boys knew that too because they didn’t comment on it. 

Martino pulled Niccolò closer into his side with the arm wrapped around him, kissing the top of his head. And while he chatted with his friends, banter going back and forth, he felt his boyfriend go slack next to him, with soft puffs of breath tickling his skin from where Nico had his face hidden into Marti’s neck, and Marti knew he’d fallen asleep. 

And yeah, this was definitely fine. They were going to be just _fine_. 


End file.
